The Secrets Of The Broken
by xDemoiselleGothique
Summary: Harry is a teacher on the Silent Waters School for Special Witches and Wizards. He teaches a class full of Squib-Toddlers. But one particular little girl interests him. Her name is Misericordia. She doesn't have a last name - At least, not one that's known to public. Misericordia is mute, and is adopted by a wealthy Pureblood Heir. This doesn't cease Harry's curiosity. ON HIATUS.


**xKrissiKindle:** OMGWTFBBQ?! This is my first fanfic that doesn't contain buttsecks! Teehee n_n~ It's gonna be 2 or 3 chapters long. I might make a sequel for those who crave some good smut. *winks*

* * *

**The Secrets Of The Broken:  
Misericordia's Father.**

* * *

"Good Morning, class." Harry smiled at the toddlers. "Good Morning, Mr. Potter!" They said in unison. "I'll be checking if everyone's here. Emma?"

"Here!"

"Louise?"

"Here."

"Rosalina?"

"Here!"

"Peterus?"

"Here."

Harry kept reading until he saw the name of Misericordia. Little Mia's last name was kept hidden from the public. The former Gryffindor was just dying to find out.

"Misericordia?"

No response. Harry looked up. "Has anyone seen Mia?"

Emma shook her head. "No, sir."

Peterus raised his hand. "Yes, Peter?"

"Um... I believe she was staying with her auntie and grandma and her grandma's sister this weekend..." The tiny brunette said.

"How do you know this?" Harry asked.

"Her daddy is friends with my mummy." Peter replied.

"Ah." Harry nodded. A knock on the door came. "Come in."

The door opened slowly. "Dromeda?!" Harry exclaimed. Small Mia and Teddy were hiding behind her. "Hello, Harry." Andromeda greeted him with a warm smile. "Mia's nanny was ill, but her father had to work, so I took care of here. Now, off you go, Mia!"

The small blonde girl walked to her seat and sat down. "I'll be bringing Teddy to his own class." Andromeda said, and quickly said goodbye.

Harry taught a class of young Squib-Toddlers in a Wizarding Kindergarten. Every single one of them was extraordinarily special.

Some of them were too young to even be considered a Squib. Misericordia was a Squib, but she could speak Parseltongue, and had already mastered both Legilimency and Occlumency. How she had done it, Harry did not know. However, he did know she was once an orphan. Her story was widely known. Her biological parents had tortured her and starved her. They got locked up in Azkaban. She didn't even have a name until she met her adopter. He called her Misericordia; Miserable heart. Because she was crying the day he met her. No one knew who it was who adopted her since the family didn't want any publicity on the subject. All they knew was that he was a wealthy Pureblood Heir with a twin. You would say that that would narrow down the results, right? But some Pureblood families were strict on twins. Second-borns of both genders or first-born girls had to be strangled with their navel cords. But sometimes, they didn't do that. They sent them away to another country to attend school. He knew for a fact that the Greengrass Twins had the same problem. The Greengrasses' birth-records got destroyed in a fire, so no one knows who's first born. Harry was so curious who this mysterious guy was. It was so heartwarming to know that a Pureblood would adopt a Squib.

Hermione once told him about the way Pureblood bonding works, and that the wife should be killed if they got protective over one of the 'non-important' children. He was devastated when he found the files about the Malfoy-trials when he was still an Auror. Draco Malfoy's pretty face had been swollen, marred and blue. He had whipping marks all over his back, cuts on all of his body, and all his nails had been ripped off. All his ribs were broken. Harry had cringed badly when he saw the pictured. His heart ached painfully; He still cared about the boy, even if said boy didn't know it himself.

Suddenly, Emma raised her hand. "Mistew Hawwy, Awe we still going to dwaw ouw families?" The blonde girl couldn't pronounce the 'R', and it was rather endearing.

"Of course, Emma." Harry smiled and gave everyone crayons and paper.

After half an hour, Mia was tugging on his sleeve. "Hmm? What is it, Mia?" He asked.

She held up her drawing. A blonde male and a blonde female were holding a smaller girl's hand, which was of course Mia. In the background were two elderly women and a boy with blue hair. Obviously Teddy. He seemed to prefer to have his hair blue rather than any other colour.

Then it struck Harry as the bell rang. Andromeda was a Black. Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy were Blacks. What did Peter say again?  
_'Um... I believe she was staying with her auntie and grandma and her grandma's sister this weekend...'_

No... It couldn't be...?

Why would Draco Lucius Malfoy adopt a Squib?

And he didn't have a sister, right?

Harry shook his head. "Very pretty, Mia. Who's coming to pick you up today?"

Mia started gesturing with her hands. Harry still didn't fully understand her signing, but he was going the right way.** 'Nanny ill. Papa coming.'**

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh really? That's a first, isn't it?"

The petite girl bounced with joy and nodded enthuisiastically, giving Harry a toothy grin.

About 10 minutes later, the door opened. Harry looked him over. A slender, pale frame, firm arse, and definitely muscled. Draco Malfoy for sure. He looked better than ever before, calling up a wave of lust into Harry's stomach.

"You have some explaining to do, Malfoy." Harry said.

The blonde's lips curled up in a sexy, lopsided smirk. "I know I do. But if you tell this to anyone, I'll Crucio your arse."

Harry chuckled. "I'm sure of that. But honestly, sit down, and talk."

"I've got no time right now. Be at the Manor for dinner at 6. I'll explain everything. And besides, Misericordia would love to have you there. You are her favourite teacher she has ever had." Draco smiled. He actually smiled. The small blonde hopped up and down again, nodding.

"Then it's a date, Malfoy." Harry grinned.

* * *

**xKrissiKindle: **Review~? I'll update this Sunday when I have time!


End file.
